A plethora of kitchen utensils have been known in the art for many years. Can openers, strainers, tongs and similar instruments find broad utility in the modern kitchen. While the speed and efficiency with which packaged foods may be processed in the home kitchen continues to drive technological advances, health and safety, in particular the prevention of biological contamination has increasing importance in the development of kitchen technology.
A particular area of food preparation health and safety relates to the need to avoid soiling one's hands with juices and other packaging liquids for canned food products. This concern relates both to minimizing the contact between a person's hands and food they or others intend to eat, as well as reducing the opportunity for pathogens from a foodstuff to be introduced into another food in the kitchen, or to various surfaces and utensils. In addition to the hygienic advantages of avoiding soiling of the hands, many consumers find sticky, smelly or acidic food packing liquids offensive. It is thus desirable to provide a simple and effective means for draining the liquids from canned foods.